EL ES MIO
by Martha-Esther
Summary: Sakura la DIRECTORA DE SEGURIDAD NACIONAL del FBI en Japon se encuentra en una encrucijada al perder a sus padres y el de su amiga Tomoyo en un "accidente" de avion y todo se complica cuando se entera que el FBI mandara un nuevo agente... Pasan los dias y conoce a Shaoran quien al parecer es un chico normal...


**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia participa en el Reto de Marzo "Amiga Secreta" del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana

_Esta historia es de regalo para __**Angel Aria Li**__, quién me tocó como amiga secreta o amigo… no estoy segura como su nombre es "Angel" espero que te guste… =) ya que me dio mucha pelea este OS… los generos que me tocaron fueron ROMANCE Y SUSPENSO, pues sin mas que decir a leer…_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**ÉL ES MÍO**

— Ahh ya me hice tarde otra vez— la chica se levantó como pudo y comenzó a correr por toda su habitación— ¡Nicole!

— ¿Si señorita?

— Sakura… te he dicho miles de veces que me llames por mi nombre— le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

— Lo siento… —dijo Nicole quien estaba vestida con un traje de color negro— pero como su guardaespaldas no se me permite hablarle de esa manera— explico.

—Luego hablaremos sobre ese tema— respondió mientras salía de su habitación.

— Señorita, pensé que se le había hecho tarde… — dijo Nicole mientras caminaba detrás de Sakura.

— Yo también pensé lo mismo pero luego recordé que hoy las clases comenzaran dos horas más tarde de lo normal ¿llamo Tomoyo?

— No señorita…

— Entonces la llamare yo…

— No será necesario amiga…—hablo alguien a sus espaldas.

— ¡Tommy! — la castaña se abalanzo sobre su amiga para abrazarla y luego la miro con picardía mientras le decía— mmm veo que has estado con mi hermano.

— ¡Sakura! — Exclamo Tomoyo sin poder ocultar su sonrojo— no digas esas cosas.

— Vamos Tomoyo…—le dio cerca de la oreja— no me dirás que tú y mi hermano se ponen a jugar ajedrez cuando están ahí solos…

— ¡SAKURA! —Grito Tomoyo — ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi amiga?

— Soy Sakura Kinomoto tu mejor amiga y cuñada…—dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo, le gustaba molestar a Tomoyo porque de esa manera se podía cobrar todas sus bromas— ven… vamos a la cocina— dijo mientras arrastraba a su amiga —Nicole avisale a mi hermano que el desayuno está listo…

— Si

Sakura y Tomoyo tomaron asiento en la gran mesa del comedor principal, se hizo un silencio para nada incomodo ambas se miraban con expectación hasta que Sakura decidió hablar cambiando su postura relajada a una más seria y formal.

— ¿Sabes algo acerca de los rumores? —pregunto de manera seria

— Si, dicen es enviado desde Estados Unidos según los informes de Himeko

— Ya veo…—Sakura se llevó una mano a su mentón de manera pensativa— no me agrada para nada que nos manden alguien más… ¿Sabes su nombre?

— No… lamentablemente no hay ningún tipo de información, todo lo tienen bloqueado…

— ¡DEMONIOS! —Dijo Sakura golpeando la mesa— no me agrada para nada todo esto y tengo un mal presentimiento…

— Vamos Sakura nosotros hemos sido entrenados de la mejor manera y con los mejores agentes del FBI cualquier niño aprendiz no nos podrá hacer quedar mal antes nuestros superiores.

— Tienes razón… — Sakura desvió su atención hacia un cuadro donde aparecían sus padres, su hermano y ella con una gran sonrisa cada uno—como los extraño…

— Sakura… yo también los extraño pero sé que los vamos a encontrar… además que según Himeko el agente que están enviando es para que investigue el "accidente" de nuestros padres y también los casos de terrorismo y drogas…

— ¿¡ACCIDENTE!? ¿QUIEN CARAJOS EN SU SANO JUICIO PENSARÍA QUE ESO FUE UN SIMPLE ACCIDENTE?... ¡FUERON ESOS MALDITOS DE LA FAMILIA TOMOHISA! — Sakura se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar pero de pronto alguien la abrazo por detrás impidiendo que pudiera realizar cualquier movimiento.

— Sera mejor que te calmes…

— Este bien… —dijo girándose para abrazar al poseedor de esa voz.

— Todo estará bien… ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que decías eso todos los días cuando eras más pequeña?

— No… pero los extraño demasiado.

— Yo también, pero tenemos que ser fuertes… yo estoy aun aquí así que no permitiré que nadie te haga daño.

— Gracias hermano…

Touya se separó de su humana y le levanto el rostro, no le gustaba que ella estuviera triste, era mucho mejor verla enojada cuando la molestaba o cuando Tomoyo le hacía alguna de sus bromas, pero ahora las cosas parecían complicarse con el nuevo agente, el jefe principal del FBI les había advertido que podían estar dentro del caso siempre y cuando pudieran manejar sus emociones y esa era la parte difícil.

— Bueno será mejor que vayas a la universidad si no quieres hacerte tarde…

— No será necesario—dijo Tomoyo— hoy las clases iniciaran más tarde por cierto Kaho le informo a Himeko que eso era para que el nuevo agente pueda ingresar sin ningún retraso hoy mismo a la universidad.

— Entonces eso quiere decir que puede que sea nuestro compañero de clases…

— Exacto… bueno mejor vámonos ¿Vienes conmigo Sakura?

—No, iré en mi camioneta… hermano nos vemos más tarde cuidate mucho.

— Tú también y no vayas asustando a las personas por la calle.

— ¡HERMANO!

— Bueno nos encontramos haya… Adiós cariño—Tomoyo se puso de puntillas para depositar un tierno beso en los labios de su novio.

Tomoyo y Sakura salieron de la mansión Kinomoto, cada una se subió a su auto seguidas de sus respectivas guardaespaldas, el trayecto fue tranquilo sin ninguna complicación llegaron a la exclusiva UNIVERSIDAD CLAMP, se estacionaron y se dirigieron a su aula.

— Parece que no vendrán muchos alumnos el día de hoy.

— Yo creo que es porque hemos llegado muy temprano… Sakura

— ¿Si?

—Ese que viene ahí no es ¿Yue?

— Demonios… ven entremos cuanto antes—Sakura corrió junto a Tomoyo para que pudieran ingresar a clases antes que Yue les pudiera dar alcance pero justo en el umbral de la puerta Sakura choco contra alguien lo que provoco que soltara la mano de Tomoyo y tuviera una inevitable caída, cerro los ojos en espera del impacto pero nunca llego abrió los ojos y se encontró que estaba siendo sostenida por un chico que al parecer era de su misma edad pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron sus hermosos ojos color ámbar y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro.

* **DESDE AQUÍ TODO SERA POV**

**TOMOYO**

No sabía que hacer Sakura se encontraba desmayada en los brazos de ese chico de cabellera color chocolate, cuando recobre el sentido llame a Nicole quien en menos de un minuto ya se encontraba a mi costado mirando de manera asesina al chico que sostenía a Sakura, se acercó y con un simple movimiento ya la tenía en sus brazos llevándosela hacia la enfermería.

— Vámonos—me dijo al pasar por mi costado, yo simplemente moví la cabeza pero antes de eso le di una mirada a manera de disculpas al chico.

**SHAORAN**

Todo paso muy rápido primero yo estaba saliendo del salón porque no soportaba las bromas de mi compañero pero mi huida se vio impedida al chocar contra una chica de cabello castaño y piel blanca, gracias a mis bien entrenados reflejos pude sostenerla antes de que se golpeara contra el piso y ahí pude comprobar que el paraíso existía y estaba frente a mí en esos hermosos ojos verdes que me cautivaron, en ese instante sentí que el tiempo se detenía pero luego ella cerro lentamente los ojos, un miedo inexplicable me invadió impidiéndome hacer algo o pensar en algo que pudiera hacer para que ella volviera a abrir sus hermosos ojos, nose cuanto tiempo estuve sin hacer nada pero de pronto sentí como me la arrebataban. Eso me produjo un sentimiento de desasosiego que nunca había sentido, levante la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos de color amatista que me miraban con pesadumbre luego observe que una mujer llevaba en brazos a la chica con la que había chocado.

— ¿Qué buena bienvenida? ¿No crees?

— No me jodas… No estoy de humor para tus bromas Hiraguizawa— y antes de darme cuenta estaba caminando al costado de la chica de mirada amatista ¿Qué se supone que le diría?

— No te preocupes ella estará bien…

— ¿Eh?... Yo… Etto… Lo siento, en verdad— dije sin atreverme a mirarla

— Te dije que estará bien solo fue por la impresión que se puso así… está sometida a mucho estrés…

Ok, toda esta conversación estaba fuera de lugar ¿Cómo que impresión? ¿Stress? Decidí no decir nada y seguir caminando al menos ella no me miraba de manera asesina como la otra chica que caminaba delante.

_**SEIS MESES DESPUÉS**_

**SAKURA:**

Estos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida o al menos yo lo quiero ver de esa manera, aunque no hemos logrado aun ningún avance con el asunto de mis padres, no hemos podido descubrir quién es el nuevo agente pero Tomoyo se está encargando de eso.

Ahora pasando a otro asunto llamado Shaoran Li, gracias a él las cosas parecen ser mejor ya que con su personalidad alegre y jovial me ayuda bastante a despejar mi mente junto con el llego Eriol Hiraguizawa antiguo compañero de entrenamiento en el cuerpo especial del FBI, según me dijo Tomoyo él está encargado del área de espionaje, en un principio afano a Tomoyo pero no logro nada gracias a que mi hermano y Tomoyo tienen una relación de 5 años, y además que este par se aman con locura, actualmente tenemos 20 años ¿se imaginan? Cuanto tiempo ¿verdad?

Bueno volviendo a Shaoran hay algo en el que todavía no me centra espero que solo sean locuras mías. No sé porque pienso mucho en él, bueno a excepción del día en que me desmaye al conocerlo, eso puede calificar como el peor día de mi vida ¿Cómo se me ocurre desmayarme? Será mejor no pensar en eso ya que ahora debo concentrarme en llegar a ese bendito antro donde Tomoyo me cito ¿Dónde demonios estará Nicole cuando más la necesito?

**TOMOYO**

Estaba demasiado preocupada por Sakura así que decidí llamar a Nicole para que me diga hace cuanto había salido de la mansión.

— Sakura está demorando demasiado

— _No se preocupe señorita estoy segura que ella llegara pronto…_

— ¿Le pusiste el GPS verdad? —pregunte, no afirme porque conociendo a Nicole sería capaz de eso y muchas cosas más por la seguridad de mi amiga.

— _Bueno la verdad… si lo hice_—me confeso, y no pude evitar reírme al imaginarme el rostro de Sakura si se lo contaba.

— Ya la vi… ¡SAKURA! —Alzo la mano para que me pueda ver —bueno Nicole estate atenta a cualquier cosa vamos a ingresar y no sabemos que podamos encontrar.

— _A la orden señorita…_

Guarde mi móvil en mi sujetador el lugar más seguro en esos instantes, espere a que mi amiga se acercara estaba realmente muy bonita, como siempre con una amplia sonrisa que mostraba que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba.

— ¿Me demore? —pregunto

— No… será mejor que ingresemos…

Entramos al antro que quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad, no estaba tan mal después de todo el ambiente era algo agradable había todo tipo de personas desde vestidos con trajes hasta de esos pandilleros que tienen cortes en la cara, eso no nos amilano al contrario nos dio una dosis de adrenalina, buscamos entre las mesas hasta que encontramos a nuestro objetivo nos acercamos lentamente y nos sentamos en frente de él.

— No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que nos digas lo que queremos—dijo Sakura, mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos

— Oh… pero si son el dúo más famoso del FBI…

**SAKURA**

— Limitate en tus comentarios Tsukishiro… sabes a que venimos y no me iré hasta que me digas todo lo que sabes…— este hombre realmente me sacaba de mis casillas

Yukito Tsukishiro el narcotraficante más buscado y pedido por todos los países americanos, se preguntaran porque no aprovechábamos y lo arrestamos, fácil no es nuestro asunto, si yo estaba ahí era por la mafia que había en la trata de personas motivo por el cual mis padres y los padres de Tomoyo emprendieron un viaje a Kyoto en un avión de la **Interpol** el cual desapareció en medio de una explosión.

— La fierecilla Kinomoto no está de humor—dijo mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa

— ¡MALDITA SEA TSUKISHIRO! ¡DIME QUE SABES DE UNA MALDITA VEZ O TE ROMPERÉ ESE HERMOSO JUEGO DE DIENTES QUE DETRÁS DE TUS LABIOS!

— Sakura… calmate…—me pidió Tomoyo

— Síguenos…

Le ordene sin esperar a ver si se me seguían, camine a la salida tenía mucha rabia dentro de mí y en esos instantes no me importaría moler a golpes a ese tipo si no me decía lo que yo quería, estire mi mano para alcanzar la manija de la puerta pero de pronto la puerta se abrió mostrándome a dos personas que yo conocía muy bien.

— ¿Shaoran? —Pregunte dudosa, aunque la imagen ante mis ojos era más que obvia — ¿Eriol?

— Encargado Li… —escuche la voz del odioso de Yukito— que gusto volverlo a ver…

Me gire a ver a Yukito quien tenía esa estúpida sonrisa de tranquilidad que casi le quito con un puñete pero no era un lugar seguro hacerlo ahí, de pronto caí en la cuenta del término había utilizado para llamar a Shaoran.

— ¿Encargado? —pregunte alternando mi mirada entre Tsukishiro y Shaoran que ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada rara

— Que raro que la DIRECTORA DE SEGURIDAD NACIONAL no supiera nada de su subordinado—hablo de nuevo Tsukishiro provocando que mi ira crezca más— bueno yo…

— ¡CALLATE! — no deje que terminara de hablar porque simplemente sabía que si lo hacia el que terminaría recibiendo el puñete seria otro y no él —vamos Tomoyo y ustedes dos también.

**SHAORAN**

Cuando quede con Eriol en ir a buscar a Tsukishiro a ese antro nunca imagine encontrarme con Sakura ahí parada en frente de mí y mucho menos a Daidouji que estaba parada detrás de Tsukishiro en un principio pensé que ese maldito las estaba molestando pero cuando escuche el saludo de ese tipejo se estremeció todo mi cuerpo y no fue precisamente por el hecho de que mi secreto se viera descubierto fue porque en los ojos de Sakura pude descubrir un atisbo de tristeza y rencor, pero eso se vio delegado a segundo plano al escuchar que la llamaba "DIRECTORA DE SEGURIDAD NACIONAL", eso me dejo sin sangre en el rostro si bien era de mi conocimiento sabía que la directora del área de seguridad nacional de Japón* era muy joven pero nunca me imaginé que fuera Sakura.

— ¡CALLATE! —El grito de Sakura me saco de mis pensamientos y lo que dijo luego me produje un leve escalofrió— vamos Tomoyo y ustedes dos también— eso sono mas siniestro ¿Qué pensaba hacerme? Al fin y al cabo ella prácticamente era mi jefa.

Si tan solo me hubiera dado la molestia de preguntar a Kaho sobre quien era mi superior tal vez no estaría en esta situación ¿Ahora qué sucedería conmigo? Esta era mi primer misión y no quería que por mi ignorancia todo se fuera al tacho pero sobre todo no quería que MI Sakura me tomara como un vil mentiroso, momento ¿Por qué me interesa tanto lo que ella piense de mí? ¿Y porque dije MI Sakura?

**SAKURA**

— _Demonios, demonios, demonios…—_ eso era lo único que podía repetir en mi cabeza mientras me imaginaba mil maneras de hacer pagar a Li su descaro y falta— Aquí está bien —dije sin girarme a ver a los demás, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ellos habían decidió burlarse de mí y de Tomoyo, y eso era algo que yo SAKURA KINOMOTO no iba a permitir.

— Sakura…

— Tomoyo llama a Yumiko y Nicole por favor…

— No será necesario señorita ya estamos aquí…—sono la voz de Nicole a mis espaldas lo que provoco que me relajara un poco.

— Muy bien entonces podemos comenzar…—respire hondo invocando a cuanto Dios hubiera para que no me dejara caerle a golpes a Tsukishiro y después a Li— ahora me dirás todo lo que sabes Tsukishiro o estaré dispuesta a cumplir con mi amenaza de hace unos minutos…

— Está bien… ¿Qué quieres saber?

— Quienes fueron los que provocaron la desaparición del avión… y más te vale decirme la verdad o no solo no te quedaras sin dientes sino sin tu querido juguetito—dije haciendo una señal hacia su entrepierna.

— Ok… Ok… —su voz sono temerosa y eso me hizo sentir superior— te dire la verdad fueron los de la familia TOMOHISA…

— ¿Por qué?

— Simple… sus padres metieron sus narices en donde no debían, y como podrán ver ni por el hecho de que ellos fueran de la Interpol y ustedes del **FBI **les pudo ayudar en algo…

Sin decir nada me acerque hasta donde estaba y le di un puñete con toda la fuerza que tenía en su estómago esto provoco que callera de rodillas y se agarrara con ambas manos donde le dolía esboce una media sonrisa, nunca antes había golpeado a alguien con tantas ganas como lo hice con Tsukishiro.

— Nicole… levantalo— ordene mientras me ubicaba al costado de Tomoyo— eso te pasa por tratar de burlarte…

— Pero yo no me quise burlar fierecilla…— ignore como me había llamado creo que me estaba acostumbrando a eso y de pronto recordé otro asunto que me tenía que aclarar.

**SHAORAN**

— ¿Cómo es eso de que Li es mi subordinado? — pregunto Sakura con un tono de voz casi macabro, no quise ni pensar que me llegaría a hacer, si con solo ver el golpe que le dio a Tsukishiro me quede con la boca abierta.

— Eso es muy simple…—comenzó a explicar Tsukishiro mientras de mi cabeza se borraban todos los años de entrenamiento en defensa personal— tu eres la DIRECTORA DE SEGURIDAD NACIONAL…

— Eso lo tengo claro…—dijo Sakura sin que en su voz disminuyera el enojo.

— Pues bien el joven que esta al costado de Nicole es el ENCARGADO DE LA DIVISIÓN CONTRA TERRORISMO Y DROGAS… y específicamente está aquí por mí

— ¿Eso es cierto Li? —cuando escuche que me llamaba por el apellido la sangre se me helo— te pregunte algo…—repitió al ver que no movía ningún musculo, como pude me obligue a mí mismo a responder su pregunta.

— Si

— Hace cuanto te uniste al FBI…—esta vez fue Tomoyo quien pregunto, quién al parecer era la única con la suficiente compostura.

— Hace 2 años…—respondí con la verdad.

— Eres un niño…—dijo Sakura mirándome fijamente mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mí y con un movimiento rápido de su mano me doblo la cara con una fuerte cachetada.

— ¡SAKURA! —Escuche que llamaba Tomoyo y al siguiente instante le estaba ejerciendo una llave que antes había intentado aprender pero nunca lo logre — será mejor irnos… —Tomoyo desapareció con Sakura aun prisionera de su fuerte llave seguidas de sus guardaespaldas.

— Vaya… la fierecilla sí que está enojada— esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, me acerque y le di un fuerte puñete en toda su maldita cara perfecta.

— ¡CALLATE MALDITO!— gruñí mientras sentía que mi respiración era entrecortada — ¡TODO ESTO ES POR TU MALDITA CULPA!

— Sera mejor que te calmes… —me dijo Eriol y eso solo provoco que mi ira crezca un poco más si es que era posible— ¡TU NO DIGAS NADA! ¡TU LO SABIAS TODO!

— Bueno admito que conocía a Sakura pero desde que me transfirieron al área de inteligencia no supe nada más…

— MALDITA SEA… VÁMONOS…

— ¿Qué hacemos con él?

— Dejalo… Tsukishiro esta conversación aún no termina…

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar por donde Sakura y sus demás acompañantes se habían ido anteriormente, sin prestar importancia a si Eriol me seguía, no sabía que pensar; primero encontrarme con Sakura luego la cachetada que hasta ahora me seguía doliendo pero sobre todo este temor que crecía en mi corazón ¿Temor a que? ¿A perder a Sakura? No, no puede ser la conozco muy poco tiempo aunque no puedo negar que es realmente hermosa como una ninfa del bosque momento esto es grave ¿Desde cuándo yo me he vuelto tan poético?

— DEMONIOS —dije mientras pateaba un tacho de basura, mi cabeza parecía un lio pero luego ate cabos y llegue a una conclusión — **TE AMO SAKURA Y NO PUEDO PERDERTE…—** comencé a correr como un endemoniado tenía que llegar a casa cuanto antes habían muchas cosas que debía pensar.

**TOMOYO**

Son dos semanas desde que descubrimos la verdad de Li nose que pensar siento pena por él y por Sakura en el salón nose ven, Sakura cada vez se nota más triste y desanimada aunque quiera parecer una chica ruda siempre será dulce y tierna, pero Shaoran también está cada día cabizbajo sin ganas de nada me parece que he notado leves ojeras.

— Esto no puede seguir así Himeko…—le digo a mi guardaespaldas que camina al costado mío mientras me dirijo al salón de clases.

— ¿A qué se refiere señorita? — y ahí está de nuevo ese trato tan formal, luego tendré que hablar con ella sobre eso.

— Sobre Sakura y Shaoran miralos cada uno por su lado tristes y sin ganas de vivir… por favor hazte cargo de todo para esta noche…

— Si…

— Hasta luego…—me despido mientras ingreso a mi salón no esta tan lleno como esperaba pero al menos si hay algunos a quienes conozco— Hola Li— saludo al pasar por el costado de su sitio— Hiraguizawa…—saludo a su acompañante— Hola Sakurita —saludo a mi mejor amiga y cuñada esperando poder ayudarla a subir su ánimo— ¿Qué planeas hacer algo por la noche?

— Nada

— Entonces quiero que vengas a mi casa…

— Esta bien…

Las horas pasaron lentas, aunque debería decir demasiado lentas para mi gusto, como ese día tendríamos horarios de corrido que conllevaba a estar todo el día y parte de la tarde aplastando el trasero en esas sillas de mierda que al parecer en algún momento me sacarían hemorroides, pero regresando al tema por fin faltaban escasos minutos para que toque la campana de salida y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro, lo único que recuerdo fue que agarre la mano de Sakura y presione el botón de emergencia de mi teléfono, luego se escuchó una gran explosión y se escuchó como las puertas se cerraban con seguro.

— Sakura…—dije mientras sentía como un gas se extendía por todo el salón.

— No te duermas—me dijo con voz segura.

— No… no… — no pude decir nada más porque después caí en la profunda inconciencia.

**SAKURA**

— ¡Demonios! — todo estaba perdido yo tenía escasos segundos en lo que me mantendría consiente ¿Y luego qué? Ya no pude resistir más y me deje llevar al otro lado de mi conciencia, esa que siempre esta inactiva.

— ¡DESPIERTA!

Sentí que alguien me movía con brusquedad lentamente abrí los ojos y lo que vi no me gusto para nada, estaba en un cuarto oscuro, mis brazos estaban estirados hacia arriba mientras eran sostenidos con unos grilletes de metal que venían desde el techo, busque a mi alrededor y pude ver que ahí también estaban Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran cada uno con su torturados personal que les tiraba baldes de agua para que lograran despertar.

— Muy bien… a mi jefa le encantara verte así…— el tipejo que estaba cubierto por un pasamontañas hizo un gesto hacia algún lugar y de pronto una risa macabra invadió todo el recinto.

— ¿A quién tenemos aquí? — Pregunto esa voz, mientras de entre las penumbras se vislumbraba una forma femenina— la Directora— soltó otra risotada.

— Neko Tomohisa…—dije casi con asco.

— La misma…—dijo mientras se acercaba más hacia mí dejándome ver su rostro claramente, llevaba un vestido rojo que se ceñía a su cuerpo hasta más arriba de las rodillas— y te preguntaras porque te tengo aquí ¿verdad?

— Mis padres…

— Después de todo no eres tan bruta…

— ¡MALDITA ZORRA! ¡DONDE LOS TIENES!

— Esa no es la manera de pedir las cosas… tus papis están pasando una muy buena estadía aquí en mi isla privada pero que pena que no los puedas visitar…—dijo mientras estiraba su mano para tocar mi rostro y sin ningún miedo le escupí en su vestido.

— ¡MALDITA! —alzo la mano y me dio una cachetada.

— ¡SUÉLTALA! —Escuche que alguien reclamaba y más me sorprendería al ver que era Shaoran quien se retorcía buscando alguna forma de liberarse— ¡NO LA TOQUES!

— Veamos a quien tenemos aquí…—dijo acercándose a él mientras le acariciaba el rostro y el cabello, no podía soportar que lo tocara de esa manera ¿Por qué? — qué lindo juguetito que encontré… —luego de eso le sujeto el rostro y le planto el beso más descarado que he visto en mi vida— ¡MALDITO PERRO! —escuche que gritaba pude ver que Shaoran le había mordido el labio y ahora sangraba se giró a verme y pude ver en sus ojos café una gran llamarada de odio— ¡ME LAS PAGARAN MALDITOS! ¡TODOS USTEDES SÍGANME! —de esa manera vi por donde se retiraban dejándonos a los cuatro solos.

— Sakura… ¿estás bien? —escuche que me preguntaba Shaoran.

— Si… ¿sabes si Tomoyo esta despierta?

— No… y Eriol tampoco

— Bien…—dije mientras en un movimiento ágil lograba hacer llegar mis zapatillas hasta donde se encontraban mis manos logrando sacar un pequeño fierro y con ese mismo logre abrir los grilletes— listo…—dije mientras lograba tocar el piso.

**SHAORAN**

Estaba idiotizado, Sakura en menos de un minuto había logrado liberarse cuando por fin pudo sentirse segura de caminar se acercó a mi e hizo lo mismo cuando estuve frente a ella no pude evitarlo más y la abrace sintiendo en mis manos su frágil cuerpo.

— Perdón…—fue lo único que pude decir.

— No es necesario…

— Si lo es... —dije separándome de ella, agarre su rostro entre mis manos y la mire directamente a los ojos para que se diera cuenta que lo que le iba a decir era verdad — Sakura… yo… yo… te amo…—bien lo dije ahora solo me quedaba esperar su respuesta paso un minuto, dos, tres, diez— si no me correspondes entonces yo…—hice el gesto de soltarla y lo siguiente me tomo con la guardia baja, sin que me diera cuenta ella había capturado mis labios entre los suyos provocando una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo muy agradable se separó un poco de mí y me dio su respuesta aunque para mí ya estaba claro.

— Yo también te amo... —estuve a punto de besarla de nuevo pero una voz muy conocida por mi nos interrumpió.

— No quisiera molestar… pero… ¿nos pueden liberar?

— Es cierto… —Sakura corrió hacia Eriol y lo saco de su prisión lo mismo hizo con Tomoyo quien la miraba con una amplia sonrisa algo me decía que estas chicas no estaban tan desprotegidas como parecía.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —pregunte una vez que estuvimos todos reunidos.

— Eso es lo más fácil… —dijo Tomoyo

— ¡¿Qué?!

**SAKURA**

Shaoran tenía un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza que hizo que soltara una risita, pero es que no lo pude evitar ver su gesto de confusión lo hacía parecerse aún más tierno y guapo pero no era momento de pensar en esas cosas así que me apresure a explicarle a los dos chicos lo que se haría.

— Primero Tomoyo y yo nos iremos en busca de nuestros padres… —me detuve para ver si me prestaban atención luego seguí— tú y Eriol se harán cargo de la vigilancia no quiero a nadie de pie… ¿Cuánto crees que demoren en llegar?

— Mínimo media hora…—me respondió Tomoyo

— Tiempo suficiente… bien es hora de comenzar…

— Si…

— Muy bien… todos somos buenos calculando nuestros tiempos, desde el momento en que salgamos por esa puerta comenzara la cuenta nos encontramos en la salida principal… chicos—dije dirigiendo mi atención hacia Eriol y Shaoran — depende de ustedes que todo salga bien.

— Ok…—me respondió Shaoran — saldremos nosotros primero… tengan mucho cuidado.

— Ustedes también…—de esa manera los vimos salir y perderse entre los diferentes ambientes del edificio— muy bien Tomoyo… ¿Qué falto?

— Darle las coordenadas…

— ¿Lograras hacerlo mientras voy en busca de nuestros padres?

— Si…

— Muy bien… vamos— camine junto como Tomoyo hasta la salida al llegar ahí nos dimos un abrazo y nos deseamos suerte con la mirada.

Vi como Tomoyo se alejaba lentamente hasta que la perdí de vista, ahora era mi turno saque una pequeña lamina que estaba adherida a la planta de mi zapato y agradecí mentalmente a Nicole por haberme puesto GPS familiar, fue muy fácil ya que era un diseño sumamente moderno con una proyección que me permitía ver la ubicación exacta de mis padres y los de Tomoyo.

Comencé a correr en busca de la dirección que me indicaba y a mi paso encontré cuerpos inconscientes, al parecer Shaoran y Eriol habían hecho muy bien su trabajo, llegue a mi destino mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado y vi que ellos estaban en la misma situación que yo hace unos minutos, me metí en la habitación como un gato.

— Papá…—dije en un susurro imperceptible

— ¿Qué haces aquí mi niña?

— Rescatándolos mamá…

Los desate a todos en cuanto pude y los saque uno a uno de esa oscura habitación los guie hasta donde seria nuestro punto de encuentro y ahí ya estaba Tomoyo con un aparato que de seguro habría agarrado de por ahí, abrazo a sus padres, aun nos quedaba tiempo para esperar por los chicos, habían pasado quince minutos cuando vislumbre una silueta y me di cuenta que era Eriol quien se encontraba todo magullado llego hasta donde nosotros y solo pudo decir una frase antes de que quedara inconsciente.

— Lo tiene… Neko…

— Ya regreso…

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A arreglar un asunto pendiente papá, no se vayan sin nosotros — corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta la terraza donde encontré un espectáculo difícil de olvidar.

**SHAORAN**

— ¡SUÉLTALO MALDITA!

— ¿Así? ¿Y qué harás por detenerme?

— Te sacare todo el cabello postizo que tengas…

— Veamos…

Ambas mujeres se pusieron en actitud de lucha, y comenzó lo que para mí fue el mejor espectáculo de la vida Sakura dando patadas a diestra y siniestra mientras que Neko solo las evitaba, no podía hablar por la mordaza que tenía pero era obvio que apoyaba a MI Sakura. Fueron los minutos más largos de mi vida cuando de pronto en un ágil movimiento logro que Neko de directo contra el piso, y como había prometido le saco una de sus tantas extensiones y le amarro las manos detrás de la espalda.

— Nunca más vuelvas a desafiarme—dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me sacaba la mordaza — y para que te quede claro… EL ES MÍO— culmino dándome el beso más apasionado que en mi vida he recibido— TE AMO…

— Yo también… MI HERMOSA FLOR…

**Palabras: **

**N. A. **4990

*** SEGURIDAD NACIONAL DE JAPON: esto no existe ya que no hay FBI en japon solo existe la interpol que se encarga sobre casos de extranjería extradición de delincuentes y etc… todo lo dicho en este fic es todo invento de mi cabeza para lograr conseguir esta historia para mi amiga (o) secreta (o)…**

**Espero les haya gustado esta Sakura y Tomoyo rudas jeje pobre Yukito casi lo dejo sin dientes pero me pidieron suspenso así que espero que este bien… me encanta la idea de Sakura como jefa de Shaoran… ¿se imaginan la cara de Shaoran cuando la vio hacer eso cuando estaba amarrada?**

**Cualquier cosa dejen su review que sera muy bien recibido… muchas gracias por leer**


End file.
